As the Tides Turn
by TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin
Summary: Team Natsu comes back from Edolas, blah blah blah, Natsu dates Lisanna, blah blah blah, Lucy kills herself,blah blah blah, something about a zombie, wait what? A NaLu FanFic like no other! Rated T for language and mild sexuall themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup world! It's TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin here with my first fan ficton. I'm so excited I've never made a fanfic before!Thank you for reading I will try not to disappoint you. So without further ado (Whatever that means) the first chapter of my first fanfic: A the Tides Turn**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The "seems so perfect but it's not" day

3rd Person P.O.V.

It was a warm summer day in Magnolia. The birds were chirping their

favorite bird songs. The kids were enjoying the perfect opportunity to play their hearts. Parents were buying ice cream treats for their

children. Couples were appreciating every moment they could spend

together. The party people down at the beach had the perfect salty

breeze that everybody loves. The icy cold water refreshed the surfers

while the children were splashing around, having the time of their

lives. It was the perfect day... or so it seemed. That was the day it all started.

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild

Natsu P.O.V

"Natsu are you ready?" the youngest takeover sibling asked.

"Coming Lisanna!" I said as I grabbed the basket. We were going to have a picnic on the beach that Lisanna has be planning for this whole week. Obviously she is very excited for our first date. I would be to but something feels out of place. I feel something big is missing... oh well. I am probably just way too nervous.

"Hurry or there won't be any spots left!"

At this point she began dragging me at an intense speed.

"L-L-L-Lisanna! I...d-d-don't... feel so... good."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? She stopped in her tracks. "I am not transportation in anyway shape or form!"

"Well it was obvious that you unconsciously speed up because you're overjoyed about going to the beach with Natsu." The raven haired ice mage said

"Well at least you're not the only one who is unconsciously overjoyed." Cana said

"Aye," the blue exceed coaxed

"I don't get that part but yeah!" Gray commented

"Gray-sama she's talking about your clothes! Wear underwear at least!" Juvia yelled

"What? Argh not again!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Wendy stared in disbelief.

"Carla uh what is that hot dog looking thingy that gray has?" Carla covered Wendy's eyes.

"Why must you poison Wendy's eyes with such immature actions? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Carla emphasized "Why did we join such a disgusting guild in the first place!"

"Carla!"

"Gee Hee. I got the Strippers panties!" Gajeel teased

"FYI they're boxers!"

"What does FYI mean"

"Natsu you are even more of a baka then i thought... It means for your information duh!"

"Who's asking you captain underpants!"

"Natsu catch!" Gajeel threw the boxers in his face

"Hey we can't play monkey in the middle with my boxers!"

"Yeah I know. They are gross and disgusting like your face. I'm gonna burn em'!" ashes fell

"Hey I can't wear pants without boxers!"

"I guess you'll have to walk home naked and get another pair"

"Then people will stare!"

"Like people don't already do that!"

"At this rate we're never going to get to the beach" Lisanna muttered as they argued.

* * *

Location: Arriving the guild

Lucy P.O.V.

There's the door to the guild. I can do this. Walk in. Say 4 words. Walk out. As simple as that. If he wants to chase you then he can. Here we go.

I opened the door and examined the seemed to be talking about something about burnt boxers, motion sickness, and penises?

"Hey Mira." I said as I sat on my favorite stool.

"Where's Natsu? I was hoping to go on job with him. As of right now I don't have enough money to pay for this month's rent but... I can't seem to find him today. I'm so used to him in my bed I guess I was just expecting him to be there. Today was the one day he wasn't breaking in and sleeping."

"Weird story. I happen to know where the flame headed bastard is." Gray butted in.

"Eavesdropper!" Who is Gray to put in his two cents in my conversation!

"Well do you wanna know where he is?"

"Yeah right after you find some boxers! What's your lame excuse this time?"

"Natsu burned them"

"Well can't you go home and get some more?"

"Do you wanna know where he is or not"

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"He's at the beach with..."

I didn't let Gray finish. I needed to say those four words him.

* * *

Location: Arriving At the Beach

Lucy's P.O.V.

Where is he? I need to tell him now before anything happens so he will always know that … *Trip*

I found myself face down in some kind of food.

"I'm sorry I was looking for someone to tell them something important and I..." I looked up and you'll never guess whose picnic I just crashed into.

"Natsu, Lisanna I didn't mean to ruin your picnic and Natsu I..."

They weren't paying attention because they were kissing? Since when were they more than friends? Well I don't know much about either of them but really? We just back from Edolas and they have already established a relationship?

My face turned bright pink. Hot steamy tears formed at my eyes. I got up and scrambled away. Natsu barely noticed and yelled out my name.

"LUCY WAIT!"I kept running

"LUCYYYYYYY!"I ignored him.

"Well then! Hey Lisanna where were we again? "They began kissing again.

* * *

**Well that is all. Please review I'm only a pint sized 8th 12-year-old (I was so scared when I saw a few 6th graders that were taller than me LOL) and I defiantly need constructive critisim. Until next time don't let Natsu burn you're boxers!**

** -TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin- o.0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I feel so loved! I have like 7 or 8 Reviews! I thought I would get like none! Wow I guess I must be secretly awesome! You know I don't even know why I choose As the Tides Turn as a name for a fan fic ya know. Its sounds kinda like a soap opera. Sorry I am rambling on. Without further ado here's chapter 2! Omg that sounds so cheesy! Maybe i should stop doing that. There I go again! On to the story!**

* * *

****Previosly on As the Tides Turn:

_My face turned bright pink. Hot steamy tears formed at my eyes. I got up and scrambled away. Natsu barely noticed and yelled out my name._

_"LUCY WAIT!"I kept running_

_"LUCYYYYYYY!"I ignored him._

_"Well then! Hey Lisanna where were we again? "They began kissing again._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fuck it's my fault!**

**Location: Lucy's Apartment**

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

"What do you think Plue?"

"Pun Pun"

"Who am I kidding. I don't even know what 'pun pun' means."

"Pun Pun"

"Well the way I see this situation is that there is only 2 ways to deal with this kind of problem. They are life and death. Say one Pun for life and two puns for death okay. Ready ... go!"

"Pun Pun"

"Should I really kill myself?"

"Pun Pun"

"I don't know it will make people sad you know."

"Pun Pun"

"Well I guess they probably wouldn't care... I am kinda weak and stuff. I am probably just some kind of problem... worthless junk... useless... and they will forget about me. I'm gonna do it plue!"

"Pun Pun"

* * *

**Location: Arriving Lucy's Apartment**

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

"Hey Lisanna, don't you think that Lucy was being weird when she crashed into our picnic?"

"Well I barely know her though..."

"You meet her Edolas version though!"

"But they are 2 different people Natsu! You're such a dense idiot! But that does make you cute..."

"Thanks. I'm gonna check up on Lucy real quick. Wait outside for me."

"Why are going in through the window?" I ignored her at the sight of Lucy lying on the ground in a pool of blood. There was a knife sticking out of the center of her chest. There were also multiple cuts on other parts of her body.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyy!" At that point Lisanna entered the door like a normal person.

"Natsu..." she faintly whispered

"Who did this to you? I swear I will kill them! You will be avenged!"

"Natsu... I love you..." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She became a blur of light and disappeared.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Hot steamy tears ran down my face. I felt a warm hand on my back trying to comfort me.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT LUCY IS DEAD!" I cried

"No it's not Natsu there is no possible way you could've caused this to happen. Nobody would've seen this coming!

"But before she died she told me something... very deep. In only 3 short words she said the most meaningful words that anyone can say... I love you..."

"Oh... you're still wrong... you didn't know that she..." I cut her off

"Fuck you. Damn it. Damn it all. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck"

**Location: Outskirts of Magnolia**

**3rd Person P.O.V. **

"I feel a minor disturbance..." She was cut off

"All done master. It was like she never existed." They smirked.

"Thank you for a job well done."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey interntet party peeps. How are ya liking the story? I have 9 reviews! yeah! I would love more if it is not too much to ask. Hey maybe if you reiveiw i can take requests or something? oh and if i get 100 befor the story is over i will update 3 chapters that day if i have enough story left! please review so i know if my writting is worth it.

BTW I DO NOT FUKIN' OWN FAIRY TAIL! IT BELONGS TO A STUBBORN MAN NAMED HIRO MASHIMA WHO WON'T FUCKIN' PUT NATSU AND LUCY i did then lucy and natsu would be togehter and Lisanna would be the bad guy *smirks and rubs hands together while evily laughing* muhahahahah

on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3:Something is Secretly Spying on Fairy Tail!**

**The Following day**

**Location: Unknown**

**3rd person P.O.V. **

"Boss I have successfully set up security Lacrima around Fairy Tail so that you can see everyone's reaction to your act"

"Thank you" she looked into the lacrima.

_"Hey has anyone seen Lucy today?" Cana asked Levy._

_"Actually no, she said she was going to confess to Natsu. Hey lets go check on Lu-Chan and Natsu to see what happened!"_

_"Don't mess with Natsu at moment he can't handle the stress."_

_"Stress? Wait why are you in our conversation, Lisanna?"_

_"I heard you talking about Lucy so I'm going to tell you. I am the only one besides Natsu who knows...__***sniff* **__about what happened to Lucy" Tears started to form at the white haired mage's eyes._

_"What happened to Lu-Chan?"_

_"She uh... s-s-she... um yeah."_

_"Spit it out already the shrimp wants to know what happened to bunny girl." Gajeel butted in_

_"Man everyone's an eavesdropper!" Cana yelled_

_"Eavesdropping is a man." Elfman roared_

_"Man this isn't making anything easier..."_

_"Just say it Lisanna." said the notorious stripping mage_

_"LUCY KICKED THE BUCKET!" Shock ran through the guild_

_"So what I kick buckets all the time!"_

_"Gray you baka that's not what kicking the bucket means... she died..." Erza confirmed_

_"What? Are you sure Lisanna? It could have been an illusion or somethin' ya know"_

_"I'm pretty sure __***Sniffle* **__it was her... I don't know Earth land Lucy all that well though. It was weird she disappeared in a flash of golden light."_

_"Just like a spirit gate being closed... maybe that's what happens when celestial mages die?" Erza commented_

_"What's everyone talking about? What's with the crying" Carla demanded_

_"Lucy...she died"_

_"Mirajane? Is Lucy-San really dead?" The innocent sky dragon slayer asked_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Natsu yelled_

_"Oh you decided to come to the guild today Natsu!"_

_"What part shut the fuck up don't you understand Lisanna?"_

_"..."_

_"No one in this guild is ever going to speak of the name Lucy Heartfillia ever again or else."_

_"Oi Natsu you can't go deciden' what I can and can't say!" Gajeel yelled_

_"Yeah and what if did say 'Lucy Heartfillia'" Gray questioned_

_"..." Natsu was on the ground crying like a baby at this point. Lisanna came over to him to comfort him._

_"It's all my fault"_

"And I've made preparations for you to see the funeral too." He said.

"I don't think I can watch them suffer this is to evil... oh well." She said

* * *

WELL WHADJA THINK? Stay tuned for the 4th chappie it will be up today if i can write it but hopefully I THEN I THINK MY CAPS LOCK JUST GOT STUCK IF I CAN'T FIX IT I WON'T UPDATE CUZ THEN IT WOULD BE IF YOU WISH BUT DON'T BE A SNOB ABOUT IT KAY?

-THEDRAGONSLAYERNATSU NIN-NIN


	4. Chapter 4

I finaly got my caps unstuck! yeah!Hey this is yet another short chapter. sorry that it is short it's just i've only been to like 1 funeral and this chapter is probably horrible but i work hard to update so please appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fuck is this really happening?**

**Location: Kardia Cathedral**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

It was a surprisingly perfect day -like the day Lucy died- down at Kardia Cathedral. The only thing that didn't fit was the herd of Fairy Tail members who were wearing black and crying (with an exception to Natsu wearing his regular clothes screaming all the curse words he can possibly think of and blaming himself). At one point Elfman, Gajeel, and I had to tackle him down because he was about to rampage. I remember the first time this happened.

_"Natsu quit it or you're gonna burn the guild down and we'll have to rebuild the guild again!" I yelled at him._

_"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU YCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY I'M SORRY! COME BACK LUCY COME BACK! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! I KNOW IT YOU'RE NOT DEAD! I'M GONNA FIND YOU CAUSE YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"_

_" FACE REALITY NATSU LUCY IS DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT. SHE NOT GOING TO COME BACK LIKE I DID! WITH THE AMOUNT OF CUTS SHE HAD ON HER BODY THERE IS NO WAY THAT SHE CAN COME BACK COMPLETELY HARMLESS!"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP Lisanna. IF WE DON'T BE OPTIMISTIC THEN SHE WON'T COME BACK"_

_"Natsu you're scaring me!" she began to cry_

_"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared as he spewed flames and ran out. _

_"Gray go catch Natsu and put out all his flames before they destroy the whole city. The last thing we need is the council on our tails" Erza commanded_

_"May Juvia assist Gray-Sama?"_

_"Why not? We need all the help we can get." Erza approved._

_"Yosh! Let's go Gray-Sama!"_

_"Juvia just because we're doing this doesn't mean were a couple okay?"_

_"Anything for you Gray-Sama"_

Man that was the worst hour of my life. Running around town with the water woman saying 'catch him gray-sama you can do it' while trying to tackle down the fiery idiot and I don't need that happening again.

Anyway it was a typical funeral kind of just like Lisanna's. Some random preacher was talking while every was even paying attention cause they were crying or watching Natsu put on a show.

Then everyone pretty much forgot about Lucy until Natsu brought it up a week later and he set out on a quest to find Lucy blah blah blah. Typical Natsu. Eventually Lisanna talked him out of it and convinced him to move on.

* * *

Do you guy like it? even if you don't please reveiw! until next time uh review or something? Yeah! Bye! see ya around! adious amigos! siyonara! asta la bye bye!

-TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it is so so so so hard to be consistent! I think that this is longer than the last 2 but can't be too sure! Remember to review! Onto da story.**

**ちょっと私は真島ヒロにそれが属しているフェアリーテイルの任意の部分を所有していない**

**Translation:Hey I don't own any part of Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Natsu is correct?**

**Location: The guild**

**Natsu P.O.V.**

**-6 year time skip-**

"I smell something coming." I was puzzled

"So what! You trying to get out of this fight eh fire breath?"

"Shut up Gray this ain't just any smell."

"Oh yeah you must be smelling the stench of defeat!"

"It's not that it's so familiar but I can't put my finger on it...I smell vanilla and strawberries... OMG I MUST BE IGNEEL!"

I ran out the guild only hearing:

"Natsu you chicken get back here and fight me! What fire dragon smells like vanilla and strawberries?" as i ran into the source of the scent.

"Igneel? "I looked up to see a blonde who resembled one that i used to know though she was a bit taller and her boobs were a few sizes bigger and her hair was way longer like down to her knees. Other than that she was a carbon copy of my old best friend: Lucy. But she died a few years back and there is no possible way that is her.

"What i ain't no dragon!" Wait that's gotta be her! That voices... wait does that mean she's a zombie?

"AHHHHHHH LUCY ZOMBIE!" i ran back to the guild

"Fuck Lucy's a zombie AHHHHHHH. The world is gonna end! It's the Armageddon!"

"What the Fuck are you talking about." my rival grabbed me by the shoulders.

"NATSU WAIT UP!" she ran into the guild with a little girl following her.

"Lucy?"

"Fuck Natsu you were right Lucy's a zombie"

"Ya know salamander if she is a zombie then why does she look so clean?" Gajeel snorted

"Yeah and she disappeared **_without_** leaving anything behind. And if that is her...THAN SHE COPIED ME!" _oh Lisanna ... always so on edge..._

"LUUUUUUUUSHY!"My blue cat yelled as he zoomed by. He landed in her gentle chest.

"Lucy why do they all think you're dead? Is this that guild you're always talking about? Fairy Tail?"

"Hold on a sec let me deal with them first."

"Everyone don't let your guard down she might be an imposter." Erza commanded everyone nodded.

"Guys I'm the real Lucy!"

"You owe us an explanation then!"

"Well six years back in the summer of X784 when Lisanna just got back from Edolas. I was trying to confess my love for Natsu to him when i found out that he and Lisanna already had a thing for each other. It hurt so bad i thought i should just kill myself. But then i thought it over and decided just to run away and get stronger physically and emotionally so i can face Natsu without crying and stuff. But i knew that if i didn't use something to cover up my disappearance then someone would come looking for me. So i decided to have Gemini stage an act just in case anyone walked in. at the time i thought that you guys would not care but Loki set up security lacarima to see your reactions about what happened. Then i felt even guiltier when i saw Natsu rampaging through the city. I considered turning back but i was filled with guilt. i just waited until you guys most likely would've forgotten to come today i came back and i forgot i was dead so Natsu freakeed out and next thing you know I'm telling this story. Gomen!"

"This Natsu person sounds like he doesn't care about you." the little girl retorted

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" I butted in

"yeah right! According to that story you sound like you're some random dense idiot and Lucy deserves better than that! You hurt her and she'll never get over It."

"But she hurt me back bye fake dying!"

"Oh yeah, well that never would've happened if you didn't hurt her you fucking bitch."

"Luna!" Lucy yelled as she began blushing light shades of pink

"When she sleeps she always moans_ your _name and she always talks about how dreamy and lovely _you _are and she always thinking about _you _and you never even noticed. She loves _you _and nobody else. Her heart belongs to _you _and you're in love with someone else! No wonder Lucy ran away! I just met you and i already hate you! You bastard!"

Lucy was blushing a deep red at this point (darker than Ezra's hair LOL). Tears formed at her brown orbs as the little girl, who i am guessing is Luna, continued.

"I always thought that you would be like a prince in a fairytale the way Lucy explained you saying stuff like 'he's so dreamy!' 'He's so cute' 'he's so nice' and all that shit but now that I've meet you, you appear to be some rotten dirty bag of Shit! What do you have to say for yourself eh bitch?"

"LUCY WAIT!" she ran away! I would not let her get away like last time.

* * *

**Whadja think? Shocker right? Yeah cliff hangery to but you guys can wait right? Review because I am dessperate for feedback! you can even tell me whats wrong with it!**

** さようなら**

**-ドラゴンスレイヤー夏忍忍****-**

**Translation: bye**

**-TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIYA FOLKS! They are finally at the grand magic games arc in the Anime! I'M SO FRIGGIN' EXCITED! Oh and I have another fan fic if you wanna read it... here is a link:  
**

s/8554161/1/Secret-Admirer

** Yeah so In case you're stupid and you haven't noticed : ' . .**

**ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mixed Feelings**

**Location: Some Random Fountain in the Streets of Magnolia**

**Natsu P.O.V. **

"LUCY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH! Luna IS RIGHT! And you don't even remember...that time..." she panted and stopped.

"But I didn't know and everyone tells me I'm too dense to realize stuff but I..." she cut me off with a kiss. Our playful tongues touch in harmony. Yes i kissed back. It was like nothing I've ever experienced. It wasn't like Lisanna's sloppy 'Let's be romantic' kisses. I was truly something beautiful. Just then, Lisanna came along with the rest of the guild and Luna. I got a slap to my face.

"NATSU!"

"But she started it!"

"You didn't have to kiss back though!"

"But-but-but!"

"And as for you Lucy get nasty little Fuckin' ass off my boyfriend or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Meow cat fight!"

"Natsu that's offensive to we exceeds!" Charla yelled

"Yeah we don't act like prissy little girls with names that start with L!"

"Happy you stupid neko!" Lucy and Lisanna synchronized

"Creepy!" I whispered to myself

"What'd you say _BOYFRIEND_?"

"You remind me of someone!"

"Let me guess is it me?"

"No Cana I meant Aquarius."

"Oh fish! "Happy yelled

"Am I some fish to you eh Lucy?" "Lisanna asked? All the sudden Aquarius appeared from the fountain we were standing near.

"I ain't some fish ya know cuz i can do this!" she gathered up her water and soaked everyone in the guild. In this mix up Gray landed on top of me.

"Get off of you icy bastard!"

"Shut up you fiery bastard!"

"You wanna go you naked bitch?"

"I ain't naked! I don't know what's wrong with your eyes you volcanic piece of shit!"

"Why don't you see for yourself you stripping ass-hole!"

"That ain't stoppin' me! Ice make Lance!"

"Roar of the fire dragon."

"KYA! NATSU YOU IDIOT MY HAIR IS ON FIRE"

"Sorry Luce!"

"No I'm sorry that you'll be so messed up after I'm done with you and your sorry little ass!" Lucy began dragging me down an alley

**-5 minutes later-**

"Finishing move Lucy kick!" I flew back toward the fountain everything went black.

***~*~*Line Break*~*~***

**Location: Some Random Fountain in the Streets of Magnolia**

**Lucy P.O.V. **

"Now that that is over where were we Lisanna?" Everyone was dumbfounded by my ability to beat the fuck out of Natsu.

"Yeah yeah yeah I can beat up people now but that's a long complicated different story that I don't want to get into right now. Hey now you might think that this is overkill but that's what he gets for burning my hair. Now i have to cut it and it took forever to grow it this long, and all that shit."

"Natsu? Are you okay? Did that bitch beat you up too hard?" _No response from Natsu... was that overkill?_

"Hey Lisanna quit callin' Lucy a Bitch!"

"And who are you to tell me that little girl! Wait a second who are you?"

"Another long complicated story... I guess that means that we have to postpone this battle so I can tell you guys what I've been up to these past few years. Oh by the way I did not hurt Natsu enough to where he could die Kay?" Lisanna was inspecting Natsu and got a worried expression.

"DID YOU KILL HIM? YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKIN' BITCH!" Lisanna yelled

"Didn't I just say he wasn't going to die? EH?"

""You Bitch !"

"Shut up you Fucking idiot he will be fine!"

"Oh so now this is a name calling contest eh?"

"It's not what i was intending on but i would totally kick your fat greasy ass if we were to!"

"Score one for Lucy"

"Shut up you stupid Neko!"

"Lisanna you're supposed to insult Lucy not me! Lucy your turn!"

"Yoshi! Hmm... Let's see... oh yeah!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. I unfolded it to see all the best insulting nicknames to call Lisanna that i thought of in rage while i was absent. It was like the size of a dining room table.

"Where to begin aha!" I began to list a few like:

Fuckin bitch

dick face

bag of shit

shitty ass-hole

And then:

"This one goes to Lucy!" Happy proclaimed

"But you didn't let me finish!"

"Just save those for later!"

"Hey Luce fight me! "Natsu was conscious once again

"Do you wish to die today?_"_

"Hey who is this little kid who was talking smack about me."

"How about we go back to the guild and I will explain."

* * *

**OMG CLIFFHANGER _! Well not really but... *hides face and cries in the corner of shame* I try my best *sniffles***

**Me:What do you think Lucy?**

**Lucy: I'm too OOC **

**Me: But that makes it more intresting...**

**Lisanna: You made me way too OOC i would never call Lucy a Bitch**

**Natsu: Whats an OOC?**

**Me: as expected from Natsu! Please review!**

**Natsu: you didn't answer my question!**

**Me: whatever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiyo. I was felling bad so i made a very long chapter today!enjoy.**

**Disclamer: Me don't own fairy tail so get of my chiz!**

**BTW thanks to all of my dedicated readers! i Wuv u guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Luna**

**Location: Fairy Tail Guild**

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

"Well after I was done watching you guys..." i was cut off by Natsu

"That's just wrong Lucy"

"Shut up so I can tell the story"

"Kawaii!"

"After i was watching you guys i had no destination in mind so me and Loki were roaming around in this weird forest and stuff. So we were training and all the sudden something echoed my name. It was Loki but then it happened again and i was all like staring at Loki and his lips weren't moving at all and then something small jumps on my back and says 'Lucy-nee Lucy-nee is that you it's gotta be you i missed you where have you been why did you let dad throw me out why why why!' so I'm all like 'i don't have a little sister I'm an only child!' and then she comes up in front of me 'remember right before you ran away!' then everything in my brain clicked and i remembered everything like her name is Luna, she was 2 but now she is 8, and the reason she was born is because our crazy father needed an heir to take on all his fortune and all that shit ,and she was thrown out because she a girl and i ran away to find her and also because my father was lashing out on me whenever he got stressed, and i have memories of playing with her and stuff like that."

"Chotto matte, that doesn't explain why you can beat the Fuck outta my _Boyfriend."_

"Shut up with that!"

"Answer my question Bitch "

"Score one for Lisanna!"

"Shut up Happy"

"Answer my question Lucy!"

"Shut up first!"

"Fine"

"So i mentioned that me and Loki were training when i was reunited with Luna right?"

"Yeah yeah just continue dick face"

"Bonus points for Lisanna!"

"Shut up with that already Happy, I wanna know what type of magic Lucy was using because all i saw was a bunch of light. I've never seen or felt magic like it before."

"Well Natsu the magic i have is very rare and only the purest of the pure can use this magic"

"Wow you're pure? I wonder what the opposite is like? Maybe the opposite is angels? Who knows?"

"Go to hell you bastard! This magic happens to be heavens magic: The light of the angel thank you very much. It is also known as angel slayer magic"

"More like devils magic! You kill angels"

"Are you implying that i am the devil eh? Just because Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel are Dragon Slayers doesn't mean they kill dragons"

"WELL YOU SAID GO TO HELL!"

"SHUT UP AND LEMME TELL MY STORY!"

"Whatevs"

"So Loki was all like 'so Lucy whatcha gonna do now?' so i was all like 'I honestly don't know probably train or something' so then he was all like 'I know this magic that you can learn that will help you kick butt on your own while you can still call me and all you're spirits' so i was all like 'oh really?' and he said yeah 'you wanna learn it' and i was all like 'hell yeah!' so he said 'first you need to build strength and stamina and all that crap' and so he jumped on my back and i fell on the ground and he like broke my back or at least that's what it felt like and he was all like 'bad idea!' and i said 'i know right! Now my back hurts' then Loki said 'maybe we should try something else' and i said 'uh DUH' and that's when we started our real training!"

"Blah blah blah"

"You wanna hear the story or not you bitch?"

"Lucy is back in the game with one point!"

"HAPPY WE'RE DONE WITH THAT YOU DAMNED CAT"

"Fine but that round went to Lisanna okay!"

"Whatever"

"Continue you bitch!"

"Oh so now you wanna hear eh?"

"Well..."

"Okay where was I?"

"You were talking about you're first attempt at training with Loki. Chotto Matte. If you're the real Lucy then you can call the spirits that the real Lucy has!"

"Okay then which one do you want me to call Erza?"

"Gemini. If you were able to make Gemini look dead enough for them to believe then I'm sure that Gemini can go back to that transformation of you that Natsu and Lisanna saw."

"Okay then." I pulled out me keys "Gate of the twins I open thee: Gemini!"

"It's been a while Lucy"

"Yeah. These people don't believe I'm Lucy Heartfillia so show them the transformation that you used to trick them." _man that sounds cruel out loud._

"Yes boss." all of the sudden Gemini was lying on the ground restored to the original performance transformation that I approved and then restaged it.

"Natsu... I love you..." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She became a blur of light and disappeared.

"WELL I DON'T SO JUST GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS OUTTA HERE!"

***~*~*Line Break*~*~***

**Location: Some Random Fountain in the Streets of Magnolia (Again _ *NAW*) **

**Luna's P.O.V. **

"Lucy you can't just chicken out and let that pink haired douche bag kick you around!"

"Luna I need some time to think so could you please..."

"It's okay I'm gonna explore this crack stick guild that you call home kay?"

"Quit talking crap about Fairy Tail!"

"Whatevs"

**-5 minutes later at Fairy Tail-**

"Ugh! I'm so bored! Isn't there anything to do in this dump?!"

"Ara ara!" a tall white haired lady walked up to me.

"Well its true- Wait! Who are you? Are you that one who kept callin' Lucy a bitch? Your hair got really long! Your chest got huge too! Is that some kinda hair magic? And you changed clothes! Lisanna is it? "

"You must be confusing me with my little sister, sweetie. My name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira like everyone else."

"Oh okay! Have you ever noticed that Natsu seems kinda dense?"

Mira's eyes started to sparkle.

"Oh my! What a smart girl you are! Yes, yes! EVERYONE in this guild is totally oblivious to everything around them! All my efforts go to waste because of those Fuckin' people!" Mira said, somewhat changing into demon mode.

"Whoa oh my gosh you turned into to a freakin' demon! That's so awesome! Is that takeover magic?"

" Ha.. HA HA HA HA HA!" Mira started laughing like a maniac.

"Yes.. This is Satan Soul! MWHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Hey why don't you go fight someone I've been itchin' for some action ever since I came here!"

" Good idea, little girl! I know just the person!"

Mira got a crazy look in her eyes, and suddenly tackled the scarlet haired mage in armor eating strawberry short cake (Lol).

"You won't get away this time Erza! Ha... ha... HA HA HA HA!"

"It's been a while Mirajane...But how dare you ruin my delicious cake! Requip! Heaven's wheel armor!" All the sudden the redhead that Mirajane had attacked was now in pretty silver armor.

"Cool!" Luna grinned. "It's about to get interesting around here."

" Stream of darkness!" a stream of black light came from her hands as the targeted scarlet haired mage dogged it and disappeared.

"You've gotten quite slow Mirajane" the one called 'Erza' said from behind her" Now dance my blades! Circle sword!" 10 floating blades thrust towards Mirajane as she barely dodged them.

"Fuck you! Take this! Evil explosion!" She shot an explosion of dark energy at Erza.

"Damn it! Blumenblatt!" Erza spawned a bunch of swords and then charged at Mirajane as the swords followed. Mirajane was hit by a few as she began to make another move.

"Evil spark" She said as she flew backwards and cast out a dark electrical shock. Erza dodged it as an old short guy interrupted.

"You two stop this instant or take you're fighting outside because at this rate we will have to rebuild the guild...Again!" The short old man in his eighties yelled out to the two girls. I looked around to see overturned tables, broken floorboards, and holes in the roof

"Yes master" they said simultaneously.

"Man I haven't had a good fight in a while!" Erza was pleased but probably still pissed that she didn't get her strawberry shortcake back.

"Anytime Erza" Mirajane smiled

"Wow Fairy Tail is amazing!" How come Lucy doesn't leisurely fight people?

"Yep this is what Lucy ran away to! It's practically a Fairy-Tale!" A petite blue haired mage said looking up from her book.

"If it is then how come everyone is so blind about love? Well except for the girl speaking in the third person spilling her feelings out."

"Um..." She was dumbfounded.

"You with the black spiky hair and iron studded nose! Yeah I'm talkin' to you! You're obviously in love with this small blunette that made that comment and she loves you too! I can tell by the way you passionately look at her while she is reading and quickly look away while blushing when she looks up. Then she blushes watching you look away. "

"She llllllllllllllllllllllllllli kes you" a blue cat said as he floated by.

"Oi you're too smart to be 8!" The Iron dragon questioned

"What? I can't be smart?" They were beginning to figure it out. Crap!  
"Are you 8? You look a tad bit younger! At least that's what I think!" The bookworm added

"Well I guess I'm short for my age like you but..." I was cut off by a  
girl with dark blue hair and a small gentle chest.

"You smell a lot like Lucy! You also smell like someone else in this guild. kinda like..."

"Well how am I supposed to know where Mama...oops Shit did I really just say that"

"Juvia thinks that you cuss too much!"

"Did you hear her say mama? Did anyone hear her say mama? I think she referred to Lucy as mama? Did she?" The half-naked mage said

"You know I think she did!" Lucy's 'Prince' said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU DRUNKARDS ANYTHING!"  
I ran.

* * *

Well that's it. I take requests via review. I will have anouther chapter up later maybe. Bye

**-TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys long time no see? talk? chat? Fan Fiction? Whatever the point is I haven't updated for 2 weeks. Gomen Esi. Thank you to all my dedicated readers out there! I love you! Have any of you guys seen episode 154? I hate Jellal! If you're gonna lean in at least kiss her! But you have to agree that the moment was so beautiful the golden light orb thingy's that came out of the pumpkins, the way she looked so desperate, how he was on top of her (69 moment!). Well this is the last chapter but there will be an epilouge if you wanna read it so reveiw if you'd like.**

**Disclaimer: SOME RANDOM JAPANESE GUINUS DUDE (his name is Hiro Mashima) OWNS FAIRY TAIL. I AM A PROUD AFRICAN AMERICAN 12 YEAR OLD GIRL WHO IS IN 8TH GRADE WHO HAS NO HOPE OF OWNING ANYTHING LIKE IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Finale  
Location:Some Random Fountain in the Streets of Magnolia That Should Probably Become An Actual Location Because I Use It To Much But Then What Should I Call It?  
Lucy P.O.V.**

I hope Luna doesn't find out the truth about her father. To dangerous. I can't believe he doesn't even remember... that time.I want us to be happy as a family but she is in the way...But if I can erase her existence then wait no to evil. But what if he doesn't even love me? Oh yeah I remember that one book I read one time. It was about dragons. I think i still have it!****

I pulled out the book.(A/N: It was called dragons for dummies) It read:  
**  
Dragon Mating:**

When a male dragon mates it is impossible to break the bond between him and his mate. Also a bond is made between him and any child he and his mate creates. If the dragon cheats on his mate then the love shared between him and the second mate will not be as strong as the love shared between him and the first mate. When the dragon sees his mate being checked out by any other male his dragon instincts will tell him to attack that male. To dragons a mate is like treasure and they will go to any extent to save their mate.

Female dragon mating is very similar. One of the differences between male and females dragons is instead of attacking the one who steals her mate she attacks her mate instead of the one who is stealing her mate. Otherwise they are the same when it comes to mating.

My reading was interrupted by a familiar voice and and footsteps...lots of them.

"MAMA MAMA! HELP ME! THEY WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH! I MESSED UP BIG TIME! I SO FRIGGIN SORRY!"

Yup that is my one and only daughter luna yelling for help.

"I ain't sayin' shit !we're outta here!"

"WAITUP LUCY!"

"Oh Natsu. Now you wanna talk to me but 15 minutes ago you said 'GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE'. Make up your mind..."

"Lucy I need to talk to you ... privately."

"Oh okay."

We began to walk away slowly. Luna and the people of the guild were staring at us. I could feel their eyes glaring at us...  
**  
-10 minute time skip-**

Me and Natsu made our way to the beach. The tension between us was thicker than natsu said something.

"Lucy I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that I didn't love you. I really do love you it's just Lisanna... forced me into this relationship we have *sniffle* and I didn't want to be mean and she just i don't know. But... can you tell me what happened that I don't remember?"

"Yes."

"It was a rainy night during Lisanna's crazy 3 month 'back from the dead party'"

"IT WAS NOT THREE MONTHS!"

"Maybe if you were sober you would've noticed!"

"What?"****

-Flash back-

_"HEY BUDDY" Natsu called from the street light_

_"Natsu are you drunk again? Lets get you home!"_

_Eventually we made it back to my apartment. Natsu was definitely drunk. He smelled of booze and he caught the hiccups. He was very hard to drag but I made it. This had happen 12 times to me in these 3 crazy month_

_"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL USSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHY"_

_"Yes Natsu?"_

_" YOU __***hic***__ SMELL SO __***hic**__* GOOD."_

_"Okay?"_

_"I wanna make you mine"_  
**  
-End Flashback-**

"I don't want to go into any more detail about that..."

"Did i make moan my name in 10 different ways?"

"NATSU I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO STAY RATED 'T'!"

"Sorry Luce..."

"Nah it's cool."

"So what's next Lucy?"

"You break up with Lisanna and we try this the right way?"

"Um..."  
**  
-1 year timeskip-**

3rd person P.O.V.

It was a typical perfect summer day (A/N: do we have to go over this again? It was like the day Lucy "died" Kay?) down at the beach when…

"Natsu Dragneel Will you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawful wife, love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, I name you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Just then the so named rosy haired mage jumped on his mate and gave her the longest most luscious kiss that anyone could give. While this was happening, a little blonde girl was jumping up and down in joy for her parents. Three blue haired girls joined this cheering, while their black haired boyfriends just stood by and smirked. A girl with long white hair was fainted on the ground while her boyfriend, with long green hair, was fanning her showing deep concern. Nearby was a peculiar group of 5 composed with a girl with short white hair, her boyfriend who wasn't wearing a mask that usually covered his dark blue spiky hair, a white haired muscular 'man' who was holding his girlfriend, who had a dirty blonde hair color, and a single man of blonde hair with a lightning scar. This group was guffawing at the fainted lady lying next to them. The rest just stood there and clap and hooted with an exception to two mages in the back of the crowd, one with a luscious scarlet mane and the other with a tattoo that same shade of red and an oceanic shade of blue hair, who were halfway through a make out session.

All of this happened as the tides turned.

* * *

**Finaly done well 1 more chapter but yeah! I might consider re-editing this and making a better version of this but don't bet on it...**

**the dragon slayer natsu nin-nin**

**o.0 **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry to let you guys down but i won't be posting a epilogue... but i might remake the rest of the story kay? and if i do then i will probably make and epilouge bye! Oh if you are looking for more good fan fictions about fairy tail then my good friend XxSummerIcexX will be posting one soon kay?


End file.
